En la pista de patinaje
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Francis y Arthur van por su tercera victoria, dispuestos a obtenerla, pero ese año se les presentan competidores inesperados.


No sé si mañana voy a tener tiempo de estar en la computadora, pero esto estaba destinado a ser en honor a Nochebuena y toda la época navideña que viene con diciembre, pero igual cuenta.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Sonó la chillona bocina que indicaba que el juego había terminado. Algunas personas del público aplaudieron, los más educados. Era de conocimiento público que la gran mayoría se encontraba en las gradas porque era uno de los pocos espacios libres del centro cultural en el que podían sentarse sin tener que pagar un precio. Llevaban comida que habían traído de sus propias casas y habían logrado infiltrar al lugar, las gradas era el espacio en el que podían disfrutar de sus almuerzos libremente. Una minoría asistía con el mero propósito de descansar sus piernas. Por supuesto que también se disfrutaba del entretenimiento que tomaba lugar en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Los competidores se presentaban día a día a medida que la competencia avanzaba y las rondas iban pasando. Al finalizar, las parejas estrechaban sus manos para simbolizar su respeto mutuo y los ganadores se preparaban para la próxima ronda, y de no ser ese mismo día debían volver al siguiente.<p>

—En serio, cada año son peores —murmuró Arthur a su compañero mientras se alejaban del centro de la pista—. Fue un baño de sangre y nuestro esfuerzo fue mínimo.

—No todos pueden ser tan buenos como nosotros, ni tienen nuestra destreza —respondió su compañero antes de rodearle con los brazos.

—¡Vas a hacernos caer, Francis!

Sin importarle mucho, este último simplemente ajustó su agarré y lo llevó patinando hasta la orilla de la pista, sólo entonces lo dejó ir.

—No entiendo por qué pierden el tiempo en anotarse —volvió a opinar—. ¡No duran ni la primera vuelta! —rió mientras el otro soltaba también una risa al recordar las tropezones del equipo contrario.

—Al menos llevaban protección, imagínate sus rostros después de semejantes caídas. Fue difícil no distraerse con cada cosa que hacían.

—Entonces sí hubiera sido un baño de sangre, en sentido literal.

Allí se descalzaron y volvieron a poner sus zapatillas. Tenían veinte minutos para descansar y prepararse para la siguiente ronda. Se adentraron en los vestuarios, donde Francis procedió a quitarse el casco que portaba para así reacomodarse la coleta en la que llevaba sujeto el cabello.

—Los obstáculos no son como los del año pasado —comentó Arthur mientras rebuscaba en su bolso por un poco de dinero para comprar bebidas.

—Es verdad, pero no por eso son más fáciles... Mira, por la ventana —indicó, arrodillándose sobre uno de los bancos para llegar a ver apropiadamente—, esos dos son los que nos tocan después.

Su pareja se acercó para asomarse y ver el exterior. Desde allí se podía observar a los novatos que habían ingresado ese año.

—Ese es enorme —señaló Arthur, refiriéndose a un alto y fornido alemán que no se veía tan seguro de haber hecho la mejor decisión—, pero sus músculos no podrán salvarlo.

Continuaron los ojos puestos en ellos, el otro integrante se sujetaba fuertemente de su brazo y se resbalaba con cada paso que daba.

—¿Cómo lograron llegar hasta aquí siquiera? —musitó Arthur con más asombro que arrogancia—. Si me importara su seguridad hasta estaría preocupado de que jugaran con nosotros.

—Tal vez... no deberíamos ser tan duros con ellos —comentó Francis, reflexivo.

—¿Qué dices? Si fuiste tú el que los empujó a los otros dos de antes.

—Sí, pero tú apenas podías controlar la risa cuando los fuimos a saludar.

—Da igual —exclamó y sacudió una mano, quitándole importancia al asunto—. No nos vamos a dejar perder.

—No es eso lo que digo... ¡Pero míralos! Ahora van tomados de la mano, casi tímidamente, debe de ser una de sus primeras citas. ¡Ah, el amor que recién florece!

—¿Te das cuenta de que con todo lo que dices sólo me dan más ganas de pasarles por encima con el filo de mis patines?

—No vamos a hacer lo mismo con ellos, Arthur —afirmó.

Continuaron discutiendo el asunto durante lo que les quedaba del receso. Sólo dejaron de hablar cuando se dirigieron a la mujer que atendía la confitería del lugar, pero ni bien pudieron reanudaron su disputa. Al final no llegaron a un acuerdo y sin dirigirse la palabra se prepararon para su turno. Vistieron sus coderas, los cascos, las rodilleras, guantes y patines reglamentarios. Una vez en la pista debían posicionarse lado a lado para que un árbitro atara sus brazos, el derecho de uno con el izquierdo del otro. De esa forma estaban obligados atravesar la pista, evadiendo los diferentes obstáculos que les dificultara su desplazamiento; a medida que fueran avanzando debían recolectar los banderines de colores que representaban a su equipo, muchos los dejaban caer y les daban poca importancia, concentrándose sólo en terminar. Los primeros en atravesar la linea de llegada obtenían una cierta cantidad de puntos que se sumaba a los obtenidos por cantidad de banderines recolectados.

Los cuatro competidores se ubicaron en la línea de salida. Todos tenían terminantemente prohibido emplear violencia en la pista, sin embargo siempre ocurrían accidentes y algunos empujones eran falsamente atribuidos como tales por los más astutos, mientras que los no tan disimulados terminaban siendo sancionados. A pesar de ello no había ninguna regla contra los insultos y gestos groseros, siempre avivaban el espíritu de competencia y sólo eran detenidos cuando se pasaban del límite de lo tolerable. Era por esas razones, por su experiencia y por la falta de relevancia que tenía la competencia para cualquiera, que el dúo formado por Francis y Arthur llevaba dos años consecutivos ganando.

Arthur les dio un último vistazo a sus contrincantes antes de volver su mirada a Francis, quien le observaba con reproche. Nuevamente volvió a sonar la bocina, esta vez dando inicio a la competencia. Durante todo su desarrollo Francis se encargó de ponérselo tan difícil como pudo a su pareja, no sólo no coordinó su patinaje con el suyo, sino que también se encargó de retrasarlo, oponiendo fuerza y empujando en la dirección contraria. Por su parte, Arthur hizo todo dentro de la medida de lo posible por arrastrarlo a través de la pista, lo cual no fue fácil pero a fin de cuentas le resultó. Para el final de la carrera logró juntar mayor cantidad de banderines, así como hacer que llegaran primeros a la línea de la meta. Detrás suyo llegaron los otros dos, aún intentando mantener el equilibrio a pesar de estar atados. Al menos fornido se lo veía deshecho, prácticamente colgando del brazo de su pareja, mientras que a éste se lo notaba más bien cansado por haber tenido que competir con él sujeto a un lado. Pero todo eso poco importaba cuando le sonreía, asegurandole que había sido un gran intento, y se brindaban apoyo mutuo.

—Qué ganas de vomitar... —exclamó Arthur al verlos, sin sorprenderse se encontró con un contrariado Francis que intentaba deshacerse del agarre que los mantenía unidos.

—No hacía falta que me pasearas por toda la pista de forma tan bruta.

Terminaron con un saludo respetuoso y una vez más volvieron a retirarse. Arthur fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Dime Francis, ¿es que acaso te parece que hubiera valido la pena perder por esos dos? Míralos, perdieron y ya están embobados de nuevo.

—¡Eso no justifica que casi me arrancaras el brazo!

—¡¿Qué querías que hiciera si te agarra un ataque de moralidad en el momento menos indicado?!

—¡Bueno...! —comenzó diciendo muy enérgico, finalmente soltó un suspiro—. Sí se sintió bien ganar. Ganemos este año también, ¿si?

—No planeo que termine de otra forma —le aseguró.

Se dedicaron una leve sonrisa antes de desabrocharse los patines. Desde un extremo del lugar oyeron el silbido inconfundible del filo contra el hielo. Sin ningún tipo de equipo para patinaje más allá del calzado reglamentario, un hombre de altura tal que les sacaba más de una cabeza se movía sin problema alguno, giraba sobre su propio eje con toda la gracia de una cisne. Se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos y luego caminó como si llevara zapatos.

—¿Así que ustedes son a quienes nos tocará destrozar después? —preguntó con un fuerte acento ruso. Antes de que siquiera pudieran responder con el mismo descaro, tan veloz como un relámpago aterrizó su pareja, quien se quitó el casco para revelar una rubia cabellera. Los miró primero a uno y después al otro, jocoso.

—¿En serio son estos dos? —exclamó, riendo sin pudor.

Con el dedo índice ya preparado para apuntarles al rostro de forma acusatoria, Arthur se levantó de su lugar.

—¿Pero quién se...?

No llegó a acabar la frase producto de su exabrupto, pues Francis ya le había cubierto la boca con la bufanda.

—Cuidado con lo que sale de esa boca tuya, Arthur, que es la misma con la que después me besas. Señores.

Sin mucha más ceremonia jaló del otro y ambos se retiraron.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste responder nada? Quedamos como imbéciles.

Francis sonrió enigmático.

—Lo hice porque sino hubiéramos sido los principales sospechosos.

—Explícate —exigió, mirándole con dureza, en espera de una buena razón.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que encerramos a la competencia en los vestidores?

Arthur no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro.

—Tengo las cadenas y candados en la mochila.


End file.
